Breaking Stars
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: There is one villan who continues to haunt the Titans. One that knows them personally, can destroy their lives effortlessly. And that is just what has happened. Only Robin is left sane, to witness the horrors. Only he can save himself... with a sacrifice.


**Author's Note:** I worked on this idea for awhile, it didn't turn out exactly as planned, but I'm relatively fond of it. I needed a nice Starfire and Robin story, which I realized I didn't have. So, I hope you like things on the darker side.I didn't proof read this as well as I should have, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Anyway...comments are much appreciated, as always. Enjoy.

* * *

"Star… please…" Robin's already struggling throat let out before Starfire clutched his neck tightly. He tried to breathe, but nothing came through. His lifted his hands to hers, trying to pry them off of him. But he knew that it was useless. She was stronger than him, she always had been. She glared down at him, a look of pure hatred was there… in those already glowing-red eyes. He placed his palms on her forearms, attempting to lift himself up. His hands were shaking like crazy. Couldn't she feel it? In fact, his whole body was having short spasms. Of fear, of regret, of sorrow. Couldn't she feel it? _See_ it? Even if she did notice… what would make any difference? She hadn't shown any mercy to the other Titans. Robin felt tears brimming his eyes, all from the lack of air, the scattered bodies of the Titans all around him, and Starfire… as the culprit. He couldn't bring himself to look at the bloody mess around him. It was too much, happening too fast. How could this be happening? 

His heart was beating quickly, far too quickly, his pacemaker was instructing his heart to pump faster, get more oxygen into that blood! He could practically hear it screaming orders. His veins were popping out… they were yelling back. Saying, "What damn oxygen!" He was going to die, and he knew it. But, if he was going to… there was one more thing he wanted to accomplish. He push feebly onto her forearms, trying to lift his body up. He needed to do this… needed to. Even if she was going to kill him, he still needed to do one more thing… he had to get closer to her…

_Stop._

The voice echoed through the room. Stop? Robin couldn't tell if he'd just heard it in his mind, or if it had been real. But his question was soon answered as Starfire let go, his body dropping to the ground. He gasped and breathed deeply, choking on the new air. The Titans' living room came back into focus. For a minute he thought he'd been dreaming. Having a terrible nightmare. He almost sighed in relief. But then he saw them. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg. They were so hacked up that Robin could hardly even recognize them. Witnessing such a horrific sight… the facts melting into his skin, attaching themselves like leeches. He puked.

Starfire wasn't even looking at him. She was staring at the ceiling, as if waiting for something. Robin heaved again and let out a dry sob. He glanced up at her. Her eyes were still glowing blood-red. He wondered what made them glow like that and shuddered.

_Bring him to me._

The voice sounded so… hypnotic. And there was no way of telling what direction it was coming from. Maybe that was just because of Robin's delusional state. Starfire walked over to him and stopped. She suddenly bent over and lifted him up. He flinched, but she was being surprisingly gentle. He almost relaxed, but tensed up again as he realized she was taking him somewhere… and he didn't have the strength to fight back. The way Starfire walked… it was odd… it was brisk, but limp. Like there wasn't really anything going on inside her head. Robin's mind was buzzing and on the way towards a breakdown, so he couldn't think about what was happening. Not really. All he knew was that he was moving… and that Starfire was the transportation. And whatever she was carrying him to, he had a feeling he wouldn't like.

The hallway was dark, and as Starfire inched along, Robin felt like he was being swallowed by that darkness. It scared him. The images of the Titans flickered through his mind again. How Starfire had just, out of nowhere, started attacking them. And the fierceness that had been behind her eyes. And the questions that had flooded his mind. It was too fast. His mind was still stuttering, it was on repeat and on pause at the same time.

"Starfire!" He suddenly cried out like a child, lifting his arms, wanting to reach up to her face. Make her snap out of it. He didn't care how he was acting. He didn't care. He just wanted everything to be okay again. He wanted to be gathered into one of her bone-crushing hugs. Have the whole group, the Teen Titans, back. He wanted just to have the satisfaction of saving the city and getting pizza as a reward. But that wasn't possible. Not now. Robin came to this realization as he was brought into his own bedroom. Starfire gave him no recognition whatsoever as she set him down on the floor and stared ahead. His vision was still bad, because of his wet eye mask. It had absorbed the few tears he had managed to shed.

"Ah, Robin… I see you've made it back to your cozy bird nest," Said an amused voice. Robin regained control of his body and rubbed the tears out of his eye mask and peered up at the speaker. His whole body froze, his mouth falling open. "Surprised to see me? Dear Starfire was too… until… that is… well, you can see what state she is in now." Blackfire laughed coldly. She was perched on Robin's bed, fingering one of his extra utility belts. "So, tell me, I _must_ know. What did you think of the magnificent show I put on tonight for you?"

"Y-You… you mean… _you_ did this?" Robin said dumbly. At least he had found his voice again. She smiled sadistically.

"Guilty as charged. I cast the whole crew, and even got Starfire right into character. Didn't I sister?" She shot a glance at Starfire, then smirked. "Music to my ears. The first time you don't talk back. If only you'd always been that way. We would have been _very_ close." She pretended to sigh. "Too bad." She lifted herself up gingerly and strode over to where Robin was kneeling. "So. Robin. What made you change your mind?" She was standing directly above him.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, not looking at her metal-plated boots. She paused for a moment.

"You know. The first time we met. I know that you liked me. So, what made you change your mind about me?" She was being completely serious. But there was still a playful edge to her voice. He didn't answer her, so she went on. "We would have made a great couple. I'm far better at comprehending _true_ affection than my pesky little sister here. So why _her_ and not_ me_?" She wasn't yelling, in fact, her voice was pretty level. But Robin could hear the hint of jealousy on the tip of her tongue.

"Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because… I found out what a sick bitch you were!" He yelled hoarsely. He sucked in a lot of air after this. It hurt to talk. Robin wondered how long he'd feel Starfire's grip on his throat. Blackfire didn't respond, but she went back to his bed and picked up the belt she had been playing with before. Moments passed before she opened her mouth. She was still staring down at the belt, running her fingers over every part of it's surface.

"Am I?" It was almost in a whisper. "If I'm such a sick bitch, you'd think someone would have taken me down by now."

"We've sent you to jail, twice… and we've forbidden you into Tameran again, haven't we?" Blackfire laughed bitterly.

"Obviously it wasn't enough. Why do you think I keep coming back, Robin?" She stared down at him. He didn't want to hear the answer. Even though he knew what it was. He still didn't want those words to come out of her mouth. "Because I'm carrying out my revenge on my traitorous little sister. And there's something else. I keep coming for _you_. Now… I've gotten one of the things I wanted. Now I want the other."

"Why the hell do you want me?"

"Stop playing dumb, Robin! I know you aren't stupid. So stop trying to kid yourself." She was right. He was just trying to make himself believe differently. Truth was always worse than fiction.

"Yeah… I know… but I don't want you."

"Then what do you want? Don't tell me you weren't interested in me." He had been. But it hadn't lasted. It was Robin's turn to laugh, even though it made his stomach churn.

"Stop kidding _your_self. You know what I want. That's another reason why you tried so hard to get rid of Starfire, wasn't it?" She let out a frustrated 'Hmn!' and walked over to Starfire's statue-like figure. She hadn't moved an inch the whole time.

"Why do you get everything, sister? _I'm_ the older sibling, that means that _I'm_ supposed to have the better life!" She caught herself and smiled again. "Look what you did, Robin, got me worked up. But you are forgetting one very important factor… you even had me forgetting for a second. That factor is, that I _am_ in control of this situation. I hold the very threads that keep you and my dear sister alive. And I can rip them apart at any time I desire."

Robin was curious to what exactly Blackfire was using to control Starfire like that, but he wasn't about to ask any time soon. He felt his legs start to crumble underneath him. Even though he was only on his knees, his legs felt dead. He needed a bed. But Blackfire had gone back to lounging on his. She crossed her legs and looked up at the ceiling. She was waiting for him to ask. He wasn't going to. And she knew it. Robin guessed that she was testing his nerves, well, he wasn't going to fall for it. She stared at him again. Looking at him affectionately. But, it was more of a look that you'd give your favorite toy. Not another human being.

"I was already aware that you wouldn't ask me what I've done to her. I mean, you're really not that kind of boy, are you? To play along with an enemy… unless you absolutely must. Which is what I love. Because, eventually, you'll have to play along with my game, Robin. Whether you like it or not."

"Well, that's fine… because I'll win," He replied. She cocked an eyebrow.

"And how can you be so sure?" She paused, then waved Starfire to come to her. She obeyed. Blackfire whispered into her ear and handed her what appeared to be a metal bracer. It had a faint red glow around it… the color was identical to Starfire's eyes.

Starfire approached Robin, leaned over, then before he could react, she shot her arm out and grabbed his right wrist. She clamped the bracer onto the wrist. Robin had expected it to be cold, but it was freezing. He clentched his left hand over the bracer and tried to tug it off feverishly. The bracer's glow became stronger, then went back to looking like a soft red mist. It felt like it had attached itself to Robin's skin. It was suffocating his wrist.

"Aaagg…" He whimpered. His mind was driving him crazy. "Take it off!"

"You'll get used to it," Blackfire said simply to his reaction of panic. It felt like life was being sucked away from him. He felt tired, weak. He could feel his own pulse within the bracer.

"Take it off!" He yelled again, his voice growing fainter. Blackfire observed him, scratching at the bracer. She frowned slightly.

"I expected better from you Robin. I thought you never caved under pressure," She made her way over to him, kneeling down beside him. He looked away from her, intent on not making eye contact. But she had the same Tameranian power as Starfire, and could easily lift his chin. Her dark eyes bore into his eyemask. "I am asking you a rather simple thing, Robin." She put her face closer to his, their noses only half an inch away from one anothers. "Why do you not respond in such a simple manner?" Simple? She called this simple?

"_Bite me_," Robin growled. There, she had simple. She merely smiled at him. Terror rose in his chest. What was he going to do? He was completely unarmed. His bo-staff had been broken in two and was now laying pathetically on the floor in the living room.

"How can I break you?" She whispered. Her gaze fell upon his exposed lips. "… Naturally." Robin knew what she was going to do. Starfire had done the same thing when she had landed on Earth… that way, Tameranians could obtain information. It always made him wonder how they showed affection.

Robin tried to pull away, but Blackfire had a firm grip on his chin. She brushed her lips against his and pushed him away roughly.

"… Blue, huh? Dark blue…" She licked her lips and locked her view hungrily on his eyemask. "Charming…" No. No! Robin stumbled backward, trying to scoot as far as he could away from her hungry expression. But he made contact with a wall. He was cornered. And she was definitely drawing nearer. Placing her palms on his shoulders, she pinned him against the wall. As if he had a choice in moving, anyway. She slowly wrapped her slender fingers under the eyemask and peeled it off. Robin closed his eyes. No one ever saw… he couldn't let her… he always kept it on. It was a part of him.

He could feel her hot breath against his ear.

"Come on Robin, just let me have a peek… it's not as if you'll lose anything," Her voice cut through his eardrums. The words echoing in his head. She was wrong. It could mean losing everything. But, with a jolt, he realized he had lost everything. His eyelids shot open. He stared fixedly back up at her. Her face contorted with pleasure. Starfire made a small squeek from the corner. Robin nor Blackfire acknowledged it.

Blackfire was still pressing Robin's shoulders into the wall. He couldn't even feel the aching anymore.

"So, the mysterious Boy Wonder exposed at last. How… _enchanting_." Robin eased against the wall, somewhat vacant. "Being a good boy now, are you?" She replied to the silence. She forced her forehead to his, making him look at her. He could feel her full weight, keeping him stationary.

She no longer appeared to be pleased, however. Her lip curled into a sneer.

"I hate you. Despise you. You and my sister both. As individuals and as a couple. It makes me sick. Physically and mentally. But you know what makes me detest you even further? The fact that I want you. More than any other treasure I've stolen, you seem to be the one I want most. No matter what I do, this space in my soul is never filled. If I obtain you, maybe that can change… You'll be my ultimate winning." She snaked an arm behind his neck, dragging his lips back to hers. He didn't know how long it lasted. Maybe he blanked out for awhile. But, before he knew it, something collided with his head. "How can I break you?"

* * *

"_Robin?" Starfire had refused to look at him. They were sitting on top of the Titan tower, watching the sun set. Streaks of orange, red, pink, and purple were replacing the sun._

"_Hmm?" Stars were beinning to poke out of the fading colors, twinkling faintly. He bent his head back, chancing a glance at her. She had her knees tucked under her chin, arms hugging her legs tightly. She appeared to be troubled, her brow furrowed in thought._

"_Is… is it possible to break a star?" She asked after a long pause, her face relaxing, as if the question had been bottled up for a long time, causing her pain. Robin stretched his limbs, pondering the question, bemused.  
"What do you mean?" He replied slowly. She stared down at her hands, embarrassed.  
"I… never mind. It is of no significance. I am being… unrealistic." She turned and smiled weakly.  
"It's not unrealistic. I'm open to a new subject."  
"No, no… I was just… having… the silly ideas that often intrude on the human mind. Please, I… do not wish to explore any further explaination…" She seemed suddenly flustered.  
"Starfire…"  
"Please, it is all right. Good night, Robin," She said, getting up.  
"Starfire-," But she had already hurried inside, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_

That had happened just the night before… why was he dreaming about it? It was painful to remember. Robin opened his eyes. His vision was once again blurry, his head was throbbing. He pushed himself up, finding himself still in his room, on the floor. He was alone, though. Blackfire and Starfire were no where to be seen. He sighed, feeling the side of his head. He regretted it instantly, wincing from the sting . There was a lump, obviously were he had been hit.

The bedroom door slid open, Starfire stepped in. She had an apron on, holding a tray with some food on it. Normally, Robin would have thought she was cute… but her eyes were still glowing that awful red. Instead, it made him shudder horribly. She didn't get too close, but pushed the tray across the carpet, toward him. Then she walked back out. Not making a single sound. It felt like someone had clutched onto his heart and wouldn't stop squeezing. He looked down at the food and wretched.

Something came to him.

"_Is it possible to break a star?"_

"_How can I break you?"_

A chill ran down his spin. She knew. Starfire had known. She had known that Blackfire was coming… was aware that something would happen.

Blackfire knew how to break Starfire. And it happened. Now she had Starfire under complete control. Robin punched the floor.

"DAMMIT!" Tears flooded down his bare, unmasked face. _Why couldn't I help her? I should have known. _"I should have known!" He yelled.

"You should eat," A toneless voice called across the room. Robin flinched, looking up. He hadn't noticed the door opening again. Starfire was standing there, her hand on the door frame, staring at him dully. Startled, he tried to get up. She was able to talk?

"Starfire--?" He attempted to reach her, but she had turned and the door slid shut quickly. He stopped dead in his tracks. How could she… show concern? Even if it was only a little.

After a few moment, he pushed the button that was supposed to open the door. It stayed in it's place. He knew it wouldn't have moved, but he had had a sliver of hope. Some hope… that if he opened the door, all the Titans would be on the other side, all of them alive and well. But seeing the cold, solid, metal door standing in his way made darkness obliterate that last piece of optimism.

He crumpled on the spot. His legs were so weak, and they were trembling uncontrollably. He let himself cry. He let that invisible dam break. The dam that had been holding back the majority of his tears.

Defensless. Feeble. Drained…. Pathetic. He huddled on the cool floor, wiping his face with his gloved hands. _Look at yourself. You're so pathetic, Robin. Like a little kid. A snot-faced, stupid, little, pathetic kid…_ He could hear the jeering.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "I _know _I'm pathetic! Just _shut up_!" It seemed to go on for hours. He hugged himself, calming himself. He just barely was able to stop crying.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Hell-ooooo!" It made Robin jump, sitting up into a more protected position. The door flew open to reveal Blackfire. "Just came to check on my darling prisoner. I hope I didn't hit you too hard. Don't want you having a concussion, now, do I?" She said conversationally. She swept down, sitting beside him. She placed his head in her lap. He didn't object. Perhaps that was only because he was finding it hard to move his stiff body.

She spotted the untouched food a few feet away.

"Naughty boy, you really should eat. But I cannot force you if you don't want anyway… for now," She sounded like a person scolding their cat for knocking down a flower pot. She raised her head and snapped her fingers. "Starfire!" Her voice changed suddenly. Into that of hate. Robin couldn't see, but he heard Starfire entering the room. "Take the food away," Blackfire ordered. "Clearly, you did a poor job, because your dear Robin didn't like it very much," she mocked.

A painful, throaty noise came from the direction Starfire was in. Or so Robin guessed.

"She likes to be stubborn, you see," Blackfire explained, "she still doesn't seem to understand the full concept of _involuntary labor_. Or, slavery in other words. Funny, how she was sent away from Tameran to be a slave in the first place. It's a pity that you had to interfere, Robin. If you hadn't, I would have been rid of her for good. But it looks like my opportunity is still ripe, now…" She said this all in a very nonchalant way. But he could feel the venom dripping off her tongue in her last sentence. She ran a soft finger down his face. It tickled, but gave him goose bumps.

"She knew you were coming…" Robin muttered.

"Yes," She didn't sound surprised, "I suppose she did. I guess I wasn't very discreet about this entrance. In fact, I contacted her right before I showed up."  
"What?" He breathed. Why hadn't Starfire said anything? Directly, anyway? The Titans could have helped.

"Oh yes… said I'd like to visit. You know. Get even. I never said when, or how, obviously… that's why she was so easy to trick. She was never the brightest girl, was she?" She inserted a cruel laugh, then went on. "I came during the night… not wanting to disturb anyone besides Starfire… deactivated the security (I got the codes when I was here before, I knew they'd come in handy)… stole one of Cyborg's hologram machines…used your form. She was not reluctant to follow you, of course. Slipped on one of these," she was fingering the bracer that was still securely on Robin's wrist, "and then gave her another item that I came across in my adventures… which had her under my complete control. Clever, don't you agree?" She crooned. "Then you can guess what happened when she awoke again… hmm hmm… yes, I believe she is responsible for the deaths of all your friends?"

"Don't you… _dare_… blame Starfire for what happened…" A smirk suddenly played on her face.

"Oh, no? Then whose hands do you think slaughtered them? Beat you to a pulp? Don't be a _fool_, Robin. You were there, you saw…"

"But it was your fault! You put her to it…"

"And I never denied that. But it was not _my_ hands that spread the blood…"

"Shut up," Robin murmured. Blackfire glared down at him for a moment.

"STARFIRE!" She screeched, making his head throb violently. The door crashed open again, and before he knew it, Robin was in her hold again. She was attacking him, clentching his throat, making him gag.

"Starfire… stop… please, Star… just… stop," He pleaded, looking into her blood-red eyes. He could have swore her expression flashed into that of pity, her eyes a little less red. But then she was still glowered down at him again.

"Heh… I see how your insides squirm when so looks at you like that. But do you still refuse to fight back? You are too soft, Robin… too soft," Blackfire said firmly. "Hmm… so this is how you'll break. How easy. How disappointing." Something clicked in his head. He hated to do it, but Blackfire had just given him an idea. If he were to get himself out, get Starfire out… he'd have to… break her. He noticed how she had grasped part of her personality momentarily when Blackfire kissed him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and then kneed her in the stomach, making her sputter slightly, lightening her hold. He pried her hands away from his neck and shot toward Blackfire. She looked bewildered.

There was no time to think, he knew what he had to do.

Robin draped his arms around the back of Blackfire's neck, pulling her toward him. Their lips meshed. He locked her in his hold. He continuously glanced at Starfire, watching her reaction. When Blackfire kissed him, it had only been for seconds at a time. This was definitely different. Blackfire had seemed to fall for it, kissing back, wrappering her arms around his sweaty neck.

Starfire's expression suddenly broke. Her vocal cords issuing something in between a yelp and a sob. Her eyes were still glowing vivid, deep red.

The kissing match between Robin and Blackfire got fiercer, but he broke away and said clearly, into her hair, "I love you." Before she could say anything in reply, however, he locked lips again. A howl of rage met his ears and he glanced at Starfire again, she gripped something around her neck and broke it off. Her eyes returned to their emerald color. She threw the choker onto the ground and stomped on it with a booted foot. She looked livid, wild.

Before Robin could push Blackfire away, Starfire had blasted a stream of star bolts in their direction. They were both hit.

"Fuck!" Blackfire exclaimed, rubbing her hand. She rounded on Robin. "Bastard!" But he was to busy nursing his own wound. Another flash of green lights traveled across the room, colliding with Blackfire head on. He had never seen Starfire so furious, throwing orb after bright green orb at Blackfire, whom was screaming.

"STOP IT! I _OWN_ YOU! UNGRATEFUL, TRAITOROUS-- ARGHHHH!" She was blasted back into a wall. Starfire grew closer to her, speaking roughly in Tameranian.

"Sflar NEGOLATSO! Klorbag! Ist cyh FLAKLABAR!" She bent over, taking Blackfire's head into her hands. She raised her eyes to her sister's. She admitted green beams to shoot out of her eyes. They got Blackfire right in the face, and the beam traveled down her body. Blackfire was shrieking, then her voice died away. There were sickening splatters.

Blood was flowing everywhere… just like when Starfire had started attacking the other Titans. Robin covered his ears, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to force the scene out of his head. What had he done?

All sound stopped. He let his eyelids slit open, curious, but reluctant. He saw purple boots. His heart skipped a beat and he looked up. Starfire was staring down at him. But there was no grateful expression on her face.

"Qekulakma…" She whispered. "Ziptnmar…"

"W-what?" He replied feebly. Why wasn't she speaking English? She knew she could talk to me… unless… she didn't remember. ".. Starfire?"

"ZIPTNMAR!" She lunged at him, but he was thinking clearly again. He could react. He placed his hands on her cheeks, trying to calm her down.

"Starfire…" But she appeared as if she had no recognition of him. "Please… remember, Star… _remember_… remember _me_." He felt his voice catch in his throat.

"I hate you," She muttered. His heart stopped.

"What?" She didn't answer. "What did you say?"

"I hate you!" She immediately started to wriggle out of his arms. A crazy look was twisting up her features.

"N-no! You don't hate me, Star… remember… _remember_." There he was, feeling pathetic again. Trying to grasp on to something that made sense.

"I do remember. You betrayed me… for… my sister," She replied bluntly, icily.

"No, I didn't…"

"You said that you loved her!" She cut across.

"I didn't mean it… I was trying to save you! If I loved her, I would be weeping over her dead body, wouldn't I?" Robin explained. She watched him, as if not believing him. How could he make her understand, make her feel it? On instinct, he curled her into an embrace. She stayed stiff as a board in his hold, not giving in. She was the exact same as the day he had found her. But he had saved her. This time, though, he feared that it was too late.

He had to lift his feet slightly, stand a little taller than normal… but he made it. He kissed her tenderly. Surely she could feel it? Feel what he was pouring into her? _Please, please, Star…_ He thought desperately.

It was as if someone had given her muscle relaxants. She instantly melted into his arms, sliding down to the floor. He sat on the edge of his bed, cradling her in his arms. She looked up at him. Her eyes were watery, bright. Life had finally breathed back into her.

"R-Ro…bin?" She spoke quietly.

"Yes?" He replied gently.

"I am… sorry." She found the bracer on my wrist and removed it. He didn't know how, exactly, but was grateful. They were probably Tameranian-made or something, to keep prisoners weak.

"It's alright, Star… thanks," He smiled down at her. Her eyelids fluttered and closed. She was tired, her body had been strained to it's limit. She had to sleep.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You have… lovely eyes." He felt his face growing hot. He had forgotten about his eye mask. "I am ashamed of my sister. But I am also ashamed of myself. She could… use me… so easily…" He opened his mouth to answer, but he knew she already feel asleep.

Robin set her on his bed and sat next to her. They had a long way to go. He cursed himself silently. He had almost lost her that time. He tried not to think of the other Titans. He wasn't quite sure of what to do, or what would happen when Starfire saw them. Because she'd have to see them at some point.

Robin tried his best to shove it out of his mind and, instead, smiled down at her, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept.

"… And… to answer your question… no. No one can break my Star…"


End file.
